Rough Drafts of Happy Appy
These are a few rough drafts of Happy Appy. They inspired some things that would later appear in the story. More will be found and posted here. MSPA Forums Rough Draft This rough draft was from a post in the MSPA forums. I was at a garage sale once, looking at DVDs/VCRs. Most were some 80's VCRs, with some DVDs. But one VCR caught my eye. It was blank, with red marker writing on it, saying "HAPPY AP". I took it, because the owner didn't want it. Looking up Happy Ap, I found out it was related to Happy Appy. Happy Appy was a TV show that aired on Nick Jr. It was about some claymation apple going around, healing kids. 9 episodes were made. 1 was lost, but I have it. The last aired episode had images like 9/11. Did I mention this was aired in the late 1990s? He would creepily smile, and one episode, his skin peeled back, revealing a rotten apple core. His skin fell on a kid like a blanket. By the way, the theme was set to the tune of Mary Had A Little Lamb. I never noticed until I saw Halloween 3 before the episode. The lyrics were like: Happy happy appy ap! Happy ap! Happy ap! Happy happy appy ap! '' ''He helps little kids all day! REPEATED 3 TIMES. I could only transfer the audio to mp3. The video was corroded. I saw 3 episodes of Happy Appy (Including the 9/11 one). This episode had MS Paint drawings on it, which made sense. After all, This episode came out in 2001(?), while MS Paint came out with Windows 1. It doesn't start out with the Happy Appy theme at all. It starts with a creepy carnival theme, with distorted voices. The intro was cutted with giant flashes. After when the original intro would play, it went straight to Happy dying from a unknown disease. When he talked, his lips perfectly synched with "THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY!" It then shot to one of the 5-year olds. He was trying to cry because Happy was dying, but he didn't cry tears. He cried blood. No joking. It then played a sad piano after another kid with a high-pitched voice said "They're coming to take me away!" It then showed Happy coughing blood. It kept flashing to white every time he coughed. In the background, I could hear a heartbeat, with some distortion. Most of those flashes were just normal, but one stood out. After viewing it frame by frame, it turned out to be Happy Appy with surgeons performing surgery on him. His stem seemed to be on a platter, with blood spilling out of it. A big cut was on the side of his claymation face, with HUMAN ORGANS VISIBLE IN IT. One doctor seemed to have some acid poured on his face, uncensored. And the only doctor performing surgery was a man who I swear to god looked like something you'd see from that one screamer with 5 shock images. No joke. Then, it cut to a screen. It said 3 months later, while Happy was driving his van. A part of the reversed Revolution 9 played. It was the part with the car crash. As soon as the tires skidded, Happy's van was off the road. It then tumbled, taking a lot of damage from tumbling, before ending in a fiery mash of metal. appy appeared to be saying GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT! The kids tried to extinguish the fire, but the fire would not even be put out. A kid said "There, his hat! His hat!", while pointing to his bloodied stem. It then screamed, with a mouth that was a obvious human mouth with blood on it. The scream was ear-piercing. The same kid said "His body! His body!" Happy's body was badly cut up, with big enough cuts to make blood pour out of it. His eyeball was dangling out of the socket, while his teeth was shattered. His left arm was cut off, with blood squirting out of the stump, while both his legs were broken. He tried to crawl out with his only working limb. Finally, Happy died, while screaming to wierd sci-fi noises. After that scene, it just showed the road, with the mashed up van next to his body. It faded to a funeral scene. All the kids from the series were there, all crying blood. Then, it cut to Happy's body. It was so hyperrealistic, I couldn't look at the screen until I flushed out my memory of that scene. Then, it played the song again, to a 10 years later scene. The kid was talking to his mother, but the mother was talking gibberish. Then, the father came in, with a loaded 44 magnum, and shot the mother. The father's skin peeled back, revealing a undead Happy. The undead Happy then killed the kid. The final shot before the credits, was the hyperrealistic undead Happy, with blood on his broken teeth. Instead of the theme song playing, pieces of the reversed Revolution 9 played. A narrator said "His stomach was in two that day.", "There were two, there is none now.", "He's there, he's getting next to his sister with all he knows", and finally "He ceased to work in the underworld" Guess what the narrator was talking over? Happy Appy, with a bloodied scalpel in one hand, a bloodied X-Acto in his other hand. It slowly paned to the skin of the disguise Happy was under, with the words "I AM JAKOV" scalpeled into the skin. I destroyed the tape. When I went back to the house, it was burned down to the ground. I talked to the policeman at the crime scene. He said that a mysterious figure burned it down. I then asked for the surname for the family. The Smith Family. I looked it up in the archives, and guess what? They were the latest in a series of deaths. All victims had the Appy tape. Please help me. I've locked my doors, barred my windows, and fortified my house. I don't wanna die. Original February 28th Draft On February 28th, the very, very first draft of Happy Appy was posted. The end was very different; Gerasim's mind gets damaged from seeing Happy Appy, and goes insane. Sometime during 1999, after Noggin was launched, Nickelodeon had a new show on their program, called Happy Appy. It sounds like some nursery rhyme that a babysitter would sing, but it wasn't. It was a short show (10 minutes), and was normally played with duets, making it 20 minutes, including commercials. A month after it premiered, it was pulled off the air, and all copies were destroyed. Well, in the Nick archives, they were. Some VHS copies survived, but what was really rare was a intact DVD copy of any episode. When I did some spring cleaning recently (Okay, winter cleaning, but who cares), I found old 1999 DVDs, with sharpie on them. They read HA 1-10. I did some research (If you know what I mean), and found out that those are the initials for Happy Appy. In the comments, they said that there are no DVD copies around, which is false. So I decided to put them into the disk drive, praying for them to work. Well, they did, and they instantly cut to the intro. By the way, I really haven't described the show, haven't I? There is this giant clay apple with hands and feet. He helped children when they got hurt. But as the show progressed, it just got creepier. Like, death-stare-and-evil-smile creepier. By the 8th episode, he wasn't even a clay model. He looked like CG, but wasn't. A very good animation? Also, I must mention that each minisode is split up into two 5 minute acts. There are 20 acts in total. Anyway, enough with that. Let's describe the actual show episodes. Episode 1 and 2 were called “Happy's Vacation” and “Hurt Happy”, respectively. Happy's Vacation was exactly what you thought; Happy going on vacation, and helping injured kids. Hurt Happy was Happy getting hurt, and the kids helping him. In both acts. Nothing seemed out of place when I first saw it, but when I saw it a second time, it looked very odd. While Happy was driving his van in Happy's Vacation, some frames were skipped. I ignored it, saying that it could be a scratched DVD. But when I checked it, it wasn't scratched. Probably the animation? Also, I noticed some out of place objects in Hurt Happy. In Happy's Van, there was what looked like the border of the HOPE poster. Also, the radio plays Hot 'n Cold, which was 2008. But I thought those were just coincidence? No. Episode 3 and 4 were stranger. The intros were cut out, and the main episodes were missing a few scenes. Episode 3, 05:12 is when he does the first Death stare/evil smile. For 30 seconds. It was somewhat eerie. Also, the OoP objects were getting more noticable. One of the adults was Tommy Wiseau, but a lot more better looking. I wondered; could Happy Appy have mutilated Tommy? Episodes 5 and 6 were missing. Odd. I moved on to Episode 7-8. This time, the episodes were so violent, so badly made that they couldn't have been aired on Nick. Episode 7 had Appy take a kid into his van. Flesh cutting could be heard, and then he emerged, doing a death stare from 09:21 to the end of the show, or 10:00. Like I said, 8 had him be a CGish monster. But this was so coincidental, I couldn't believe NICK would even allow it. It starts out with Happy going around the playground, acting off. How off? He was walking like he just murdered someone, and had that damn smile on his face. He heals a kid, but as he does it, blood splattered on his face. Behind him was smoke, and he turned around. Two towers (1999, folks) were burning up, with people falling off, including Tommy Wiseau, who was on fire. He fell to the ground, and his face was burned up. When the kid asked "Appy, what are the towers doing?",Appy turned to the photo in the top-right hand corner, and said these 3 lines: "That's natural, kids." I jumped out of my seat. Was Appy a deathbringer of some sort? Or was he a master predictor? I had to continue. Episodes 9-10 were up. And I didn't want to knowWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOHGODHELPMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Sorry about that. It is natural, you know? I don't remember a lot of things from 9-10. All I knew is that Appy gets hurt in a car accident, and his skin peels off, like a orange peeler. When I awoke, I burned all the dvds, BUT I saved them into my computer. In a locked file. It's natural, locking up it. It's so natural, it's like the destruction of buildings. Remade Ending (March 1st) I had remade the ending on March 1st. This introduced the part where Kevin Costo goes missing and his wife commits suicide. The photo originally had Happy wink at Gerasim. I jumped out of my seat. Was Appy a deathbringer of some sort? Or was he a master predictor? I had to continue. Episodes 9-10 were up. Episode 9 was corrupted. Great, 3 missing episodes, I thought. 10 wasn't. It started with some weird, off-beat carnival music. It started with Happy Appy still looking like what he did in Ep. 8. But this time, as the episode went on, his CG-ish model looked worse and worse. Like, injury worse. He was in his van, driving against the road, that looped on and on. Eventually, he reached the playground. Many children were at play. Happy looked like he was ready to kill all of them. Then, he said "Hey kids, who wants to see Happy do a magic trick?" The kids cheered, and ran into his van. He then closed the door, and drove off. After that, he came back, smiling like he just killed them all. I couldn't take it no more. For some reason, Happy was making me feel nauseous. I skipped to the end. Happy was holding a knife, covered with blood. The camera shot down, where there was a table. A hand with cut marks was visible. Then, it cut to a blank screen, with white text. "If you get these DVDs I copied happy over to them. I wanted to preserve this so that they weren't lost and damaged. now you might wonder, how did nick allow all 10 episodes (or 7)? i don't know. They just did, that's what. If you want to know more, see me. '' ''-KC" '' KC? Was that my friend, Kevin Costo? Well, he did say that he worked with Nick until the end of the millennium. I decided to visit his house. When I entered, Kevin wasn't home. His wife was sitting, crying. I asked her what happened to Kevin. She replied with something that shocked me. "That damn...apple took him to a place. I don't know where. Take this picture." I took a picture of Happy Appy during the Natural scene. He looked badly scarred. I left the house, and drove off. When I got out, and looked at the picture, I heard a gunshot and screams. I looked at the picture again. I swear it just winked. Happy Appy from Kevin's view ''Author's note: This inspired the journal post from both pastas. After a investigation in Kevin Costo's house, a journal were found in a abandoned room. They seem to be related to the 1999 Nickelodeon show "Happy Appy". My name is Kevin Costo, and I just got a job at Nickelodeon, which is amazing. The executive told me that they had a upcoming TV show to be released in May, called Spongebob Squarepants. They also told me that on February 2nd, a new weekly TV show would debut with "Blue's Clues" called "Happy Appy", about a apple that helped kids. I was more interested in Happy Appy, so I signed up for it. I walked into the studio that it was being produced in. I met the director, Tristen Yap. He said that he needs help with designing the models for Happy Appy. I got to take a look at Happy's mold. Tristen said that he needs clay. I went to the store, and bought clay. Soon, Happy's clay model was done. He was a apple, but with big eyes, a mouth, and arms and legs. Tristen said that we start tomorrow. I also met Happy's voice actor, Blair Mayes. He said that there was 2 episodes coming: Happy's Holiday and Hurt Happy. It was pretty hot in the studio, about 75 degrees. We put Happy in front of a greenscreen, to be edited into real footage. After a long day, we managed to get 2 minutes of footage. I met one of the kids. She was a nice kid, who didn't mind if she was being videoed. She said that Happy was scary. When Happy's Holiday was done, Attempt to turn Happy into a narrative This was made before Gerasim's name was revealed. It gave him a temporary name; Rodger Forstner. Happy Appy had a different voice actor; Trestan Yae. This inspired some parts of the pasta as well as Kevin's POV. Chapter 1 It was February 2nd, 1999. Happy Appy, a new pre-schooler's show was released. It was about a big, friendly apple that went around, and helped kids. The main character, Happy Appy, was nothing but a clay model with eyes and a mouth drawn on it. He was also voiced by Trestan Yae. Every Tuesday, a new episode premiered. On May 4th, 1999, the last episode was released of Happy Appy. The reason being was that it got really gruesome for Nick Jr. 13 episodes were released, but 13 more were planned. 12 of these were complete, the last one was a incomplete TV movie. Kids who watched it reported having nausea, vomiting, and having nightmares. 3 days after Happy's last episode premiered, Nickelodeon got rid of all copies of Happy in their vaults. However, before that, a man named Kevin Seward Costo copied all of the 25 complete episodes and 1 incomplete episode to a single DVD. Kevin then met Rodger Harry Forstner, a German immigrant who lived next door. One night in 2005, when Rodger was sleeping, Kevin went into Rodger's garage, and left the Happy DVD in his garage. Rodger didn't know about it until February 23rd, 2011. Rodger was cleaning out his garage for storing his new car, when he noticed a envelope dated 2005. He got it, dusted it off, ran to his house, and put it on the table. After finishing his cleaning, Rodger opened the envelope. “Wha?” he said, as he examined the DVD. The DVD had some repairable scratch marks, and said in big sharpie letters “HAPPY APPY” on it. Rodger then investigated it. He learned from a ROBLOX thread that Happy Appy was a kid's show, gone horribly wrong. Rodger then thought if the DVD was authentic. He got a cleaner and cleaned it, nice and good. He then put it into his computer, praying for it to work. It did, and it instantly recognized the DVD. After opening it, he noticed 27 files. One was a two-parter. Rodger than started on the first one. The first episode loaded, and it started the intro. It had the same tune as “Mary Had a Little Lamb”, but the lyrics were different. Happy Appy Appy Ap! Happy Ap, Happy ap! Happy appy appy ap! He helps kids all day (x3) After the intro, Happy was seen, driving around in his van, and he then entered the playground. Rodger thought that wasn't scary. The entire time, the van was playing the theme song. Happy sees this kid, crying because he got his pinky finger hurt. After that, Happy said “What does this kid need for his boo-boo?” and he stared creepily for 15 seconds. He then said “That's right!” The kid then hugged Happy, and then Appy drove away in his van, the song playing. After that, the next episode played, “Hurt Happy”. Happy Appy actually got hurt in this episode, so the kids teamed up and learned about teamwork and friendship. Happy got better. The episode was somewhat creepy for Rodger, because in it, Happy eats a apple, even though he was one. Happy Appy RP attempt Once, Dronian tried to RP Happy Appy in a Creepypasta RP group on Deviantart. This is the only known excerpt of the account. The old puppet for Happy Appy lay on the ground of the abandoned studios where his show was made, damaged by a fire that happened a month ago. The place was haunted by former animators who perished in the sad fire. Then, Happy Appy's damaged clay skin bits started to move unexpectedly towards his mangled body. Then, after the hardened clay went back into his body, Happy started to slowly rise, and after a long while, he was slowly floating. He tried to speak in his famous voice, but his mouth, made of hardened unmovable clay wouldn't let him. He then thought to himself to get new clay to fix up his body, even if the cost is killing a couple of people, or maybe a few more... "Next 5 appy posts" A text file that had the plans for September 12th to October 23rd for Happy Appy. In the Original Version, the days were moved around for some reason. Next 5 appy posts September 12th; Blogger fights Forenzik, and wounds him. September 13th: Blogger declares break October 19th: Blogger returns, and tells results of sound clip translation October 21st: Blogger discovers Happy at the Circus. October 23rd: Blogger clears up things The Insane Man 2 I once tried to create a sequel to the Insane Man. This was the (unfinished) first draft I created. The Insane Man 2 Main character: John Everettson Insane man: Kristoffer Gorgote Setting: Denver, Asylum, Woods, Police Station, Condemned House Minor Characters: Witness, Nurse, Policeman, Chief Setting (time): May 3rd to June 20th, 1968 May 3rd, 1968 Today was an... interesting day. First off, however, let me introduce myself. I am John Everettson, a 25 year old living in Denver. I work in the police force, but I haven't been assigned to any case until now. The Chief called me into his office, and so I walked in. He said "Hello, John. I'm sure you heard of the Wright Case?" I had no idea what he was talking about at the time. I said "No, I don't." He replied "A man named Khristopher Wright escaped from the nearby asylum a year ago. He was sent to it for killing a man named Damien Graham. When he escaped, we tried looking for him, but we're about to call it a closed case." I then said "Is that where I come in?" and the Chief replied "Yes. We're thinking of assigning you to the case. You see, we need to paint a clearer picture of how he escaped. We know that he escaped on August 13th, 1967. We don't know how he escaped, or what time." "Well, count me in", I said, and the Chief nicely replied "Good. You'll start tomorrow by going to the Asylum. Ask some of the staff to get any clues about the case. You're dismissed." May 4th, 1968 Today, I went to the Asylum. I was greeted by the lady at the counter. I asked her "Hello, I'm John Everettson of the local police. I would like to investigate the missing Khristopher Wright". The woman replied "Sure. What do you want to start with?" and I said "I would like to go to his cell." She got up from her desk and said "Follow me". I walked for quite a while until I found his cell. Category:Happy Appy Category:Lost Episodes Category:Longest pasta Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me